cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Galinski
Steven Galinski is one of the three main characters of the video game Steve N' Gregory. He is a billionaire businessman from Sunnyfield, Hawaii who often works on numerous schemes and embarks on countless adventures, employing the assistance of Charles Miller and Gregory Harris. Biographical Overview Born in Ireland to a very wealthy family, Steven moved to the United States and settled on the island of Hawaii, in the town of Sunnyfield. Despite already being of a very wealthy background, the greedy and ambitious Steven stole a large amount of money from a major US bank and used that money to build his business, Galinski Inc. Through his business, he became an extremely wealthy billionaire, even more so than he already was, and has continued committing projects and schemes that range from shady to outright illegal, but he always manages to elude the authorities. Around the time of the Indochina War, despite being wealthy, Steve enthusiastically signed up for the Army, and he served with much bravery and distinction while fighting battles in Indochina against the Soviets, Chinese PLA and the Viet Minh. While fighting in the war, he consistently displayed much vicious aggression and fury in battle, and often engaged in dark activities. After obtaining the rank of colonel, Steven continued living, working and committing schemes on Hawaii. Later on, Steve lead troops in the Gulf War and the Invasion of Panama, and after that, he was finally discharged from the Army. While serving in Panama and the Gulf War, he had a very close friendship and casual sexual relationship with a young soldier named Erin, who served as his lieutenant. Steven entered into a very strong romantic and sexual relationship with Mary Kiyembe, a very beautiful African immigrant woman who was a member of the Black Panthers until she left to be with Steven. Steve and Mary became married and had a very happy marriage for a couple decades until her death, however, though Steven and Mary had a healthy sexual relationship, it is shown that Mary was a lesbian, but fell in love with Steven anyways due to their intimacy. Steven later married another woman named Lexy Miles, though that marriage was troublesome and ended in divorce. He has engaged in relationships with numerous women since then. Later on, in the current day, he eventually forms partnerships with two college graduates, Gregory Harris and Charles Miller, and from then on, the three of them embark on numerous adventures and schemes, many of them violent, action packed and perilous, all over Hawaii and even across the whole globe, all with the intent of gaining profit or something else beneficiary. Despite being discharged from the Army, he still serves as an advisor, and he accompanied Greg, Charles, Tim, Billie and Richie to be deployed to Afghanistan, due to them being USMC Reservists. They end up landing in the Gobi desert instead and they fight the Chinese PLA. Steve continues embarking on perilous adventures and schemes with Charles and Greg, and Steve uses his wealth and power to exert his influence, will and control over all of Sunnyfield and the surrounding area. Appearance Steven is an aged man in his mid sixties. He is of medium height and has a stocky and heavy figure, being overweight. He has grey hair, has blue eyes and has a full mustache. He is balding and his hair is shaped into a captain cut. Though wearing a number of different outfits, his primary outfit consists of a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a loose tie, tan pants and brown shoes. When he was younger, Steven had a much more fit and athletic, as well as slimmer build, and he had a full head of blonde hair, which turned grey as he got older. Personality and Traits Steven is extremely selfish, aggressive, hot tempered, insolent, mean spirited and even sadistic, and is the most aggressive and selfish characters in the series. He consistently cheats and lies to others, and he shows extremely violent aggression to those he feels are in his way. He heavily insults, belittles and demeans others and when someone tries to stand up to them, he will become outright furious and violent and uses brutal force to put them back down. He greatly enjoys other peoples' misery and suffering and he will laugh and take open joy in the misfortunes of others, and will go so far as to cause misery towards others himself, even through elaborate plans, just to get back at someone. Steven is very rude, insolent and mean to other people, and will constantly insult others and furiously tell them off, even making disturbing comments right to their faces. He shows himself to be extremely intelligent and brilliant, and is capable of highly thought out strategic planning and weakness deciphering, and usually has a backup plan. He also shows himself to be incredibly controlling and demanding, as well as impatient, and he will not stand for anyone standing out of line. He is also very narcissistic and views himself as absolutely superior to others. These traits seem to hint at the fact that Steve is actually a narcissistic psychopath, as his doctor diagnosed him as, and he consistently displays traits typical of one, such as having an extremely high opinion of himself, having no empathy or remorse, and having no regard for others' rights. Even so, he does have some standards, such as the fact that he is incredibly helpful and loyal towards his friends, despite constantly using them as pawns that he treats like they're disposable. He will constantly risk his own life to save and protect them from danger, and he also shows disgust towards those he feels have committed grave crimes. Relationships Gregory Harris Steve has a tense and hostile relationship with Greg, for the two constantly show disdain and loathing for one another. They both throw insults at each other and the two consistently bicker and get into heated arguments and violent fights. Nevertheless, they always try to help each other and they also do have some respect for one another. It is also greatly hinted that Steven may actually be Greg's long lost father. Charles Miller Steve has a poor relationship with Charles, very similar to the one he has with Greg, for Steve derides Charles as an oversensitive Pollyanna, while Charles finds Steven to be an obnoxious brat. The two often bicker and hurl insults at each other as well. However, Steve does help out Charles often, and even saves him from danger, and ultimately, they do respect one another. Cyrus Green Cyrus is Steve's rival, and the two men absolutely immensely hate each other with a passion. Greg and Charles share Steve's dislike of the man, due to his corrupt ways and unpleasant nature. Steve, Greg and Charles often get into fierce confrontations and fights with him, and they also commonly make insulting remarks about him regarding his appearance and weight, calling him names such as "Caveman", "Cave Dweller", "Human House", "Walrus", "Gorilla Man," etc. Timothy Chang Unlike Greg, who mistreats Tim but secretly deeply cares about him, Steve has no care or liking for Tim, absolutely deriding him as an idiot and seeing him as totally disposable and to be used only as labor and jail cover. Despite Steve constantly mistreating and belittling him, Tim still respects Steve and treats him in a friendly manner. Trivia Category:Rockstar Category:On and Off Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Category:Business Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Cheater Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminals Category:Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Jerks Category:Creators Category:Defilers Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Addicts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotists Category:Determinators Category:Blackmailers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Empowered Characters Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Enforcers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Envious Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Comedic Characters Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Authority Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Extremists Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Old Characters Category:Frauds Category:The Heavy Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Bully Slayers Category:Gaolers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mind Breakers Category:Gunman Category:Deal Makers Category:Incriminators Category:Golddiggers Category:Adulterers Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Power Hungry Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Guardians Category:Hard Workers Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Terrorists Category:Heretics Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Propagandists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Honorable Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Obsessed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Lawful Category:Rescuers Category:Survivors Category:Loyal Category:Recurring Category:Liars Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Leaders Category:Thief Category:Game Changer Category:Mongers Category:Suicidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gadgeteers Category:Mentally Ill Category:War Criminals Category:Misanthrope Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Hunters Category:Mischievous Category:Hypocrites Category:War Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Thugs Category:Neutral Category:Slavedrivers Category:Nihilists Category:Swordsman Category:Normal Skilled Category:Omniscient Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:One Man Army Category:Paranoid Category:Oppressors Category:Trickster Category:Pessimists Category:Married or Parents Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mastermind Category:Possessors Category:Trap Masters Category:Usurper